JUMANJI
by Takenomaru Hikari
Summary: Himeka menemukan sebuah permainan ular tangga yang aneh digudang rumahnya, sialnya permainan itu membawa bencana bagi dirinya dan kawan-kawannya, akankah Himeka, Michiru, Kazune, dan Karin dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

_**JUMANJI**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin **_

_**Genre : Adventure**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Typo, Ancur, Jelek, Alur terlalu cepat, Tidak bagus, Aneh, Gaje**_

* * *

Suatu pagi dikediaman Kujo, seorang gadis berrambut _indigo_ sedang mencari-cari serangga miliknya yang kabur ke dalam gudang, ia mencari sampai pojok ruangan berdebu itu. Tapi apa daya, serangga itu begitu kecil untuk dilihat dalam ruangan gelap ini, saat Himeka sudah menyerah untuk menemukan serangga kecilnya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak dengan ukiran huruf yang bertuliskan JUMANJI, karena ia merasa penasaran dengan isi kotak kayu yang dipegangnya, gadis itu langsung saja membuka kotak aneh yang baru saja ia temukan.

Himeka sempat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, sebuah permainan yang mirip dengan permainan ular tangga yang ia miliki dulu, tapi bentuk dan ukirannya berbeda. Terdapat sebuah permata berbentuk lingkaran berukuran sedang berwarna hijau tua ditengahnya, dengan senang ia membawa kotak bertuliskan JUMANJI itu keruang keluarga, "Ne Minna-chan! Aku menemukan permainan ular tangga yang bagus digudang," ujar Himeka senang,"Ayo kita coba mainkan!" pinta Himeka pada teman-temannya yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ini apa Himeka-chan? Ini tidak terlihat seperti permainan ular tangga deh," ujar Karin, "Benda ini terlihat mencurigakan," komentar Kazune, "Sepertinya kita harus mencoba permainan ini!" ujar Michiru yang tiba-tiba saja berada disamping Himeka. "Baiklah mari kita coba!" ujar Himeka semangat sembari membuka kotak yang ia bawa, "Hei sepertinya permainan ini cukup berbahaya," ujar Karin setelah selesai membaca aturan bermainnya, "Sudahlah Karin-chan, ayo hilangkan rasa curigamu terhadap permainan ini! Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak bermain ular tangga," ujar Himeka semangat, "Sepertinya yang dikatakan Karin benar," ujar Kazune mendukung Karin.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mencoba permainan ini," ujar Michiru sambil merangkul Karin dan Kazune,"Baiklah kalau itu yang Himeka mau," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum pada Himeka. "Kalau begitu Himeka-chan yang pertama!" ujar Karin sembari menyerahkan dua dadu kepada Himeka, dengan semangat Himeka melempar dadu itu, kedua dadu itu menunjukkan angka empat dan dua. Himeka mulai menggeser patung kecil miliknya, tapi sebuah kejanggalan terjadi, patung kecil itu bergeser sendiri, dan hal itu membuat Himeka bingung.

"Kenapa patungnya bisa jalan sendiri?" tanya Himeka bingung, tapi dengan cepat Kazune menjawab, "Mungkin ada magnetnya," jawab Kazune, "Lihat! Permata hijaunya mengeluarkan tulisan!" hal itu membuat Himeka menoleh dan mulai membaca tulisan itu, "Hati-hati hewan kecil ini bukan hewan biasa, apa maksudnya?" tanya Himeka kepada teman-temannya, tetapi semua menggeleng, "Sudah kuduga kalau permainan ini aneh," ujar Kazune dengan wajah seriusnya,

"Ini bukan saatnya berfikir! Ini saatnya untuk lari!" teriak Michiru membuat Kazune, Karin dan Himeka bingung. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan mereka katakan, Michiru menunjuk kearah jendela, "Lihatlah kebelakang! Dan setelah kalian tau ada apa, kita harus lari!" ujar Michiru sembari mengambil permainan ular tangga kedalam pelukannya.

Kazune, Karin, dan Himeka menengok kearah jendela, mata mereka terbelalak melihat banyaknya serangga raksasa yang sudah menghadang mereka diluar jendela.

"Larii!" perintah Michiru kepada mereka yang masih terbengong-bengong karena kaget, dengan langkah seribu mereka berlari, terlihat para serangga itu itu mulai menerobos masuk dengan cara memecahkan kaca jendela rumah. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka semua berlari, lari, dan larii! lari dari kejaran serangga raksasa yang muncul akibat permainan aneh yang ditemukan Himeka pagi ini.

"Michi kenapa kamu malah membawa JUMANJI-nya?" tanya Karin kepada Michiru, "Semua serangga itu muncul dari dalam permainan ini, mereka akan hilang jika salah satu dari kita memenagkan permainan ini!" ujar Michiru yang sudah mulai terenggah-enggah karena berlari. "Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya menyelesaikan permainan aneh itu!" ujar Kazune yang terlihat sudah mullai kelelahan, "Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi!" perintah Karin sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah tua, "Ayo," semuanya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tua yangterkenal angker itu.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Himeka ketakutan, gadii itu terlihat sudah hampir menangis.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku! bila aku tidak meneukan permainan JUMANJI ini, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Hiks,"ucap Himeka disertai dengan isak tangisnya.

"Ah iya Michi bagai mana kamu bisa tau kalau kejadian aneh ini disebabkan oleh permainan JUMANJI ini? Dan bagai mana kamu bisa tau kalau semua ini bisa selesai kalau salah satu dari kita mencapai garis finish?" tanya Karin panjang lebar, sebelum Michiru menjawab terdengar sebuah helaan napas dari Michiru, "Kamu kira aku tadi tidak membaca aturan bermainnya ya?" tanya Michiru,"Aku tau kamu membacanya, tapi kenapa aku tidak tau ya?" jawab karin biingung.

"Kalau tadi Hanazono-san dan Kazune membaca aturan bermain yang sebelah kiri, kalau aku yang sebelah kanan,"jawab michiru sembari mengambil kedua dadu dari dalam kotak JUMANJI, lalu dengan segera Michiru melemparkan dadunya. Dadu itu menunjukan angka 6 dan 1, dengan sendirinya patung kecil milik Michiru bergerak sendiri, permata yang berada di tengah papan permainan dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata,"Hati-hatilah kepada segerombolan hewan buas,"baca Michiru dengan lantang.

"Oh tidak!"

Terlihat rumah tua yang ditempati Karin dan kawan-kawan dikepung oleh segerombolan hewan buas yang menyeramkan, salah satu hewan itu mulai mencakar dinding rapuh rumah tua itu, sehingga membuat dinding itu roboh. Telihat Himeka mulai melangkah mundur, diikuti oleh Karin, Michiru dan Kazune. Para sekawanan hewan buas itu semakin mendekat, Kazune berbisik pelan kepada teman-temannya, "Ketika aku bilang lari kalian harus,"kata-kata kazune terhenti sejenak karena melihat para hewan buas itu berhenti berjalan.

"LARI! CAPAT LARI!" teriak Kazune dengan kencang sembari menggenggam tangan Karin dan Himeka.

"Oh astaga! JUMANJI-nya tertinggal!" teriak Michiru keras, "Kita harus kembali!" perintah Michiru kepada temaan-temanya, "Kita tidak bisa kembali, cita itu semakin mendekat! Kita harus berlari! kalau tidak, kita bisa dimakan olehnya!"teriak Kazune kepada Michiru yang masih bersih keras untuk berbalik, "Tanpa JUMANJI itu semua kejadian hari ini tidak akan pernah selesai! Kalian pergilah! Aku akan mengambil JUMANJI-nya dulu!" ucap Michiru sembari menerobos kerumunan hewan mengerikan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, terlihat ada beberapa singa yang mengejar Michiru yang masih terus berlari, "Pergi kalian para hewan mengerikan! Jangan makan aku! aku tidak enak!" teriak Michiru sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Mi-Michi!" teriak Himeka yang melihat Michiru yang dikejar oleh para singa yang buas, ia khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada pria ang selalu ceria itu, 'Semoga Michi selamat,' seru Himeka dalam hati. Ia tak tega melihat Michiru yang berjuang mati-matian untuk mengambil kotak JUMANJI yang membawa mereka kepada bencana ini,"Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir," lirih Karin yang mulai kelelahan, kakinya terasa ingin patah, ia tak kuat lagi. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir, "Hi-Himeka-chan!" teriak Karin ketoka melihat Himeka yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan, "Kazune-kun cepat gendong Himeka-chan! Para hewan mengerikan itu semakin mendekat!" perintah Karin kepada Kazune yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Kazune berlari sembari menggendong Himeka, terlihat dari raut wajah Kazune bahwa ia sudah sangat kelelahan, terus berlari dari kerumunan hewan buas yang selalu mengejar mereka dimanapun mereka berada, tapi sekarang singa itu telah menghilang entah kemana, lebih parahnya lagi Michiru hiilang entah kemana bersama dengan permainan JUMANJI itu.

_**SKIP SETELAH KAZUNE HIMEKA DAN KARIN KEMBALI KERUMAH**_

"Mi-Michi ka-kamu..." mendengar ada yang melontarkan nama Michi, Kazune berbalik, mata _shapphire_ yang indah itu membola. Michiru kembali dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, pakaiyannya yang compang-camping dan berantakan karena cakaran hewan buas, wajahnya yang tadinya semangat dan enerjik sekarang menjadi pucat dan lemah, ditubuhnya terdapat luka cakaran singa, darah segar lelaki itu menetes jatuh kelantai, rambutnya acak-acakan, tatapan matanya lemah, luka memar dikepalanya yang diakibatkan benturan dengan benda tumpul, tangannya dengan kuat memegang kotak JUMANJI yang membawanya menuju rasa sakit dan perih ditubuhnya. Sungguh keadaan Michiru sangat menyedihkan.

"Ni-Nishikiori!" dengan cepat Kazune memapah tubuh lemah itu, membawa tubuh penuh luka itu keruang laboratorium miliknya. Dengan segera kazune membaringkan tubuh penuh luka Michiru keatas kasur didalam ruangan itu, dengan cepat Kazune membersihkan dan mengobati luka ditubuh lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu. Setelah selesai mengobati luka ditubuh Michiru, Kazune mengambil kotak JUMANJI dari meja laboratorium-nya, ia menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah, ia ingin membuang kotak yang ia pegang ketempat pembuangan sampah, rasanya sangat menyedihkan melihat sahabat dan sepupunya terluka.

"Kazune-kun cepat kemari! Ada berita ba..." perkataan Karin terhenti ketika ia melihat tubuh michiru yang penuh dengan perban, ia mendekat ke tubuh yang berbaring lemah diatas kasur. Air matanya kini jatuh membasahi pipi indah Karin, pandanganya berpindah pada sosok lelaki berrambut pirang didekat Michiru, "Kazune-kun berita ditelevisi mengatakan kalau hewan buas dan serangga raksasa menyerang kota," ucap Karin dengan wajah paniknya, ia tak menyangka bahwa permainan JUMANJI yang Himeka temukan tadi pagi bisa membawa bencana besar bagi warga kota.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku mematuhi perkataan Kaazune-chan dan Karin-chan tadi,"ucap seseorang didepa pintu dengan wajah tertunduk, "Semua kejadian ini, semuanya gara-gara aku! Hiks," gadis itu menatap lurus kearah sosok penuh perban didepannya, tetes air mata yang bening jatuh dari matanya yang begitu indah, dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam ia berkata, "Aku takkan menyerah! Aku akan tetap melanjutkan permainan ini demi Michi!" ucap Himeka yang dengan segera merebut kotak permaian itu dari tangan Kazune.

"Apakah kalian setuju denganku? Bukankah Michi berkata semua ini akan sirna bila salah satu dari kita mencapai garis finish! Maka dari itu kita semua harus berusaha memenagkan permainan ini!" perkataan Himeka sungguh membuat Karin dan Kazune sadar, bahwa bila mereka seperti ini terus semuanya takkan kembali seperti semula. "Aku setuju padamu Himeka-chan," ucap Karin kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah Himeka, "Bagai mana denganmu Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin pada Kazune yang terdiam seribu bahasa,"Ya, sepertinya aku juga setuju padamu Himeka," jawab Kazune dengan senyumnya.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Hikari : Hallo Minna-san! Saya kembali kedunia fanfiction lagii!

Kazune : Cerita apaan nih? Gak bermutu banget.

Karin : Iya nih, Author kalau bikin cerita jelek terus, tema cerita ini juga berasal dari film yang Hikari tonton beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hikari : Habisnya menurutku filmnya bagus sih, jadinya ya aku bikin cerita deh :3

Karin : Huuuu, aku baru tau kalau Hikari suka film petualangan, seperti anak laki-laki saja, dasar perempuan tomboy

Hikari : Aku ini memang perempuan tomboy kok.

Kazune : Aku baru tau kalau Hikari ini orangnya tomboy deh, aku kira Hikari itu lebih suka nonton fim romantis,

Hikari : Nggak kok, aku malah suka filam petualangan, tembak-tembakan, pembunuhan, dan peperangan :3 aku juga suka nonton transformer.

Karin : #_sweetdrop_

Himeka : Ternyata Hikari ini orangnya benar-benar tomboy ya, hihihi.

Michiru : Tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa di fanfic ini aku jadi luka-luka begini ya? Padahal di film-nya nggak ada orang yang terluka deh.

Hikari : Kalau aku meniru film yang aku lihat kemarin itu namanya aku nggak kreatif dong!

All (kecuali Hikari ) : Hikari'kan memang tidak kreatif, tapi kereatif!

Hikari : Sudah ah! Aku lelah ngomong sama kalian.

Michiru : Yasudah deh kamu boleh pergi :D

Hikari : Ya baiklah! Aku pergi dulu!

Karin : yah, si Hikari pergi :( lalu bagai mana nasib kita disini

Kazune : Tinggal tutup chapter ini kenapa?

Michiru : Minna-san tolong beri kritik dan saran atas fanfic ini!

Himeka : Berikan pendapat kalian juga! Harap beri tahu Hikari kalau fanfic ini tidak pantas di next! Dan harus di hapus ya!

All : REVIEW MINNA-SAN! SELAMAT MENIKMATI FIC ANEH INI!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. chapter 2 fin

_**JUMANJI**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin By : Koge-Donbo**_

_**Genre : Adventure **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING : GEJE, TYPO, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, ANEH, JELEK, TIDAK BERMUTU**_

_**Chapter : 2**_

_CERITA SEBELUMNYA_

"Apakah kalian setuju denganku? Bukankah Michi berkata semua ini akan sirna bila salah satu dari kita mencapai garis finish! Maka dari itu kita semua harus berusaha memenagkan permainan ini!" perkataan Himeka sungguh membuat Karin dan Kazune sadar, bahwa bila mereka seperti ini terus semuanya takkan kembali seperti semula. "Aku setuju padamu Himeka-chan," ucap Karin kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah Himeka, "Bagai mana denganmu Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin pada Kazune yang terdiam seribu bahasa,"Ya, sepertinya aku juga setuju padamu Himeka," jawab Kazune dengan senyumnya.

_[ SEKARANG BARU CHAPTER 2 :D ]_

"Kalau kalau kalian setuju tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai!" seru Himeka semangat sembari mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan darah Michiru dari kotak permainan JUMANJI, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Michi? Tubuhnya lemah dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa," ucap Karin membuat gadis itu kembali menitikkan air matanya, "Ah, maafkan aku Karin-chan! Aku lupa dengan keadaan Michi sekarang,"ujar Himeka lalu menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kalian bisa memakai kursi roda ini untuk membawa Nishikiori kabur dari kejaran makhluk aneh yang keluar dari permainan pembawa sial itu," ucapan Kazune membuat hati kedua gadis manis itu lega, membayangkan Michiru yang kembali tersiksa karena tidak bisa kabur dari kejaran makhluk aneh yang berbahaya itu sangat mengerikan. 'Harusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian disini, tapi mereka...' batin Himeka sedih, tetes air mata kembali meluncur dari matanya yang indah, mengalir menuju pipi yang begitu halus nan putih.

"Himeka-chan kenapa kamu menagis? Oh ayolah Himeka! Jangan cengeng! Bukankah semua ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari kita mencapai finish?" ujar Karin menyemangati Himeka yang kembali menangis kembali, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir Himeka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pertama-tama kita pindahkan Michi dari kasur kekursi roda!" perintah Karin kepada Himeka dan Kazune

Selesai dengan masalah Michiru, Kazune segera mengambil kedua balok dari dalam kotak JUMANJI lalu melemparkannya, terlihat angka enam dan enam, dengan sendirinya patung itu bergeser, Kazune hendak mengambil kedua balok itu lagi dan mulai melemparnya, "Ett, Kazune-kun kenapa kamu mengambil balok itu? Gantian dong!" ucap Karin membuat Kazune menghela napas sejenak lalu berkata, "Setiap kamu mendapatkan angka yang sama, kamu mendapat dua kali giliran main," terang Kazune kepada Karin, membuat gadisi itu membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kalau begitu silahkan lempar dadunya," ucap Karin sopan kepada Kazune, Kazune kembali melanjutkan aksinya yaitu melempar kedua dadu, dadu itu menunjukkan angka tiga dan enam, patung itu kembali bergeser dengan sendirinya. Batu permata itu bersinar, menunjukkan sebuah kata-kata yang begitu mengerikan.

"Rumah ini akan terpenuhi dengan air, dan hewan air yang buas,"baca Kazune, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari keran di ruangan kerja rahasia Kazune itu, dan terlihat beberapa sosok mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, dengan cepat Kazune melangkah menuju kursi roda yang dikenakan Michiru. Karin segera mengambil JUMANJI dari lantai menuju pelukannya, sedangkan Himeka hanya merinding ketakutan disamping Karin.

Suara gemuruh air semakin terdengar jelas membuat Himeka semakin ketakutan, saat itu juga Kazune mengatakan, "Lari! Cepat lari!" mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari pria tampan itu, mereka semua berlari menuju pintu keluar kediaman Kujo, semua berlari kecuali Michiru yang masih pingsan di kursi rodanya. Tampak jelas dibelakang para remaja itu air yang begitu banyak meluncur keluar dari keran di dalam lab itu, muncullah makhluk air yang begitu menyeramkan dari dalam lab rahasia Kazune. Dibantu dengan air yang begitu banyak, hewan itu berenang menuju keempat remaja yang kini sedang berusaha membuka pintu utama rumah besar itu.

"Ayolah pintu terbukalah! Pintu ini susah sekali untuk dibuka!" ujar Kazune yang masih saja berusaha membuka pinntu utama rumahnya, " Ayolah! Puntu terbukalah!" ucap Karin sembari menendang keras pintu utama kediaman itu hingga terbuka, dengan segera keempat remaja itu berhambur keluar dari rumah yang hampir terpenuhi air itu.

"Syukurlah, untung ada Karin-chan," ucap Himeka dengan senyumnya, "Huh, untung saja hewan itu tidak tahu kalau kita berada disini,"ucap Karin lega, dengan cepat ia membuka kotak kayu yang tersaji dihadapannya lalu mengambil kedua balok itu, dengan semangat gadis itu melempar dadu itu, terpajanglah angka enam dan enam di permukaan dadu itu. Patung kecil milik Karin bergeser, kembali Karin mengambil kedua dadu itu dan dengan cepat ia melempar kedua dadu itu.

Kedua dadu itu menunjukkan angka satu dan tiga, batu permata hijau itu memunculkan sebuah kata-kata, dengan santainya Karin membaca tulisan itu, "Para monyet akan mengganggu kalian," baca Karin dengan suara lantangnya.

"Hah, monyet?"

"Itu monyetnya datang! Kita harus masuk kedalam rumah" perkataan Michiru langsung membuat Karin, Kazune, dan Himeka kaget,"Michi/Nishikiori kamu sudah sadar?!" teriak semua teman-temannya membuat Michiru menutup kedua telinganya,"Berisik! Jangan teriak-teriak! Ayo kabur!" perintah Michiru disambut anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya.

"KYAA! Para monyet itu masih mengejar kita! Bagai mana ini Kazune-kun?" ucap Karin ketakutan kerena para hewan pecinta pisang itu semakin mendekat, "Ka-kalau kita dicakar-cakar sama mereka bagai mana?" ucap Himeka kepada teman-temannya,"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi hosh-hosh" ucap Karin sambil terenggah-enggah karena berlari, "Hei bagai mana kalau kita pergi kekota saja?" "Ayo!"

Sesampainya dikota Karin dan kawan-kawannya membelalakan matanya, tek percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, keadaan kota saat ini sangat berantakan. Beberapa bangunan hancur gara-gara hewan buas, beberapa orang terkena gigitan serangga raksasa sehingga membuat mereka jatuh pingsan, sekarang warga kota berlari-lari karena kejaran serangga raksasa dan hewan buas.

"Uwaaa! Monyet ini menarik rambutku!" teriak Karin kesakitan karena rambutnya mulai ditarik para monyet yang nakal, "Menyingkir kau monyet bodoh!" ucap Kazune lalu menarik ekor monyet itu, setelah monyet itu terlepas dari rambut Karin, Kazune langsung melempar monyet itu jauh-jauh dari Karin."Ahh, jangan ganggu aku! Karin-chan bantu aku!" teriak Himeka yang badannya mulai dicakar oleh monyet, dengan cepat Karin memukul kepala monyet itu hingga monyet itu pingsan ditempat.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan permainan ini! Himeka ayo lempar dadunya!" perintah Kazune kepada gadis di samping Karin yang kini tengah memeluk sebelah lengan Karini karena ketakutan, "Ba-baiklah Kazune-chan," ucap Himeka lalu mengambil kedua dadu dari dalam kotak JUMANJI, dengan tangan yang bergetar Himeka menjatuhkan kedua dadu itu. Enam dan enam terpampang di permukaan kedua balok tersebut, "Ayo Himeka lempar dadunya lagi, bila kamu mendapatkan angka enam dan enam lagi kamu bisa memenangkan permainan ini!"jelas Karin kepada Himeka.

"Baiklah Karin-chan," ucap Himeka, lalu gadis itu langsung melempar kedua dadu itu. Mereka semua berdoa semoga Himeka mendapatkan angka enam dan enam.

"Wah angka berikutnya adalah angka enam dan enam! Dan selamat Himeka-chan! Karena kamu telah memenangkan permainan JUMANJI ini" ucap Karin senang, tiba-tiba keluarlah pusaran angin yang datang dari batu permata yang berada di tengah-tengah permainan JUMANJI.

"APA INI?!" teriak Karin, Kazune, Michiru, dan Himeka secra bersamaan.

Pusaran angin itu menghisap segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya, termasuk Karin, Kazune, Michiru, dan Himeka, "TOLONG!" teriak Karin dengan kerasnya, ia takut bila terjadi sesuatu kepada dirinya dan Kazune.

'Kenapa? I-ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mengantuk? Ak-aku sungguh ingin tidur,' batin Karin, setelah mengatakan hal itu difikirannya, gadis itu kemudian terlelap tidur.

_***-*_JUMANJI_*-***_

"Hah dimana aku?" tanya Karin kepada dirinya sendiri, "Hm, kenapa aku disini?" tanya Kazune kepada dirinya sendiri, kini mereka kembali diruang keluarga tanpa rumah yang terrendam air, penuh hewan buas, dan tidak ada kaca pecah dijendela. "Hah, apa waktunya kembali?" tanya Karin kepada Kazune yang kii tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga mereka, "Ya, sepertinya waktunya kembali mundur. Lihatlah tubuh Nishikiori, sekarang dia sudah seperti semula, tanpa luka dan perban, dan waktunya kembali mundur."

Setelah semuanya sadar, mereka bertekad untuk tidak memainkan permainan aneh itu lagi, sehingga mereka membuang permainan aneh itu kesungai, "Aku tidak ingin anak cucuku memainkan permainan aneh itu. Iyakan Karin?"ucap Kazune sembari merangkul Karin, "Ya, aku setuju denganmu Kazune-kun," ucap karin.

"Ciiiyee! calon Pengantin baru niyee!" goda Himeka dan Michiru, "Ka-kalian ini," ucap Karin dengan wajah yang merona merah karena godaan Himeka dan Michiru, "Jangan dengarkan mereka, anggap saja mereka tidak ada."

_**FIN**_

Hikari : Minna-san nih fanfic-nya dah di next! Maaf kalau aneh, tidak berkualitas, tidak mudah dipahami, tidak bagus, aneh, GAJE, dan typo ya minna-san!

Kazusa : Auhor jahat nih nggak ngajak aku ikut main fic ini.

Hikari : fic ini khusus untuk empat orang saja Kazusa, maaf ya hehehe.

Karin : Ngocehnya jangan lama-lama Hikari! Ayo cepetan bacain reviewnya setelah ini aku ingin cepat cepat makan!

Hikari : Sabar sedikit kenapa?

Michiru : Sudah-sudah! Ayo kita mulai acara pembalasan reviewnya!

ALL : Ayo!

Karin : Untuk **ryukutari** terima kasih sudah mau bilang fanfic Hikari ini keren terima kasih ya!

Hikari : ryukutari ini juga nonton JUMANJI ya? Film-nya bagus gak ?

Karin : Ih! Hikari nemplok lagi kesini, pergi sana!

Hikari : #ditendang

Kazune : Selanjutnya untuk **misami ray, **imajinasinya langsung berjalan ketika baca fic ini ya? Hahaha bila si Hikari mendengar ini pasti dia sekarang sudah nari-nari gaje.

Hikari : Mana mungkin aku nari-nari gaje!

Kazune : Woi cepet amat kembalinya.

Hikari : Tentu saja! Kan aku pakai pintu kemana saja punya Doraemon, sudah-sudah! Lanjut bacain reviewnya!

Himeka : Berikutnya untuk **sonia**, nah sonia-chan penasaran ya?

Kazusa : Untuk **Guest**, makasih sudah bilang fic ini cukup bagus arigatou! Nah sekarang sudah next.

Jin : Berikutnya! Untuk **Kororo chan, **arigatou sudah bilang fic keren, ini dah lanjut kok.

Michiru : Untuk **Azzahra Dhiyah**, terima kasih sudah blang fic ini bagus! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ini beneran temannya Hkari ya?

Hikari : Iya! Mereka ini teman sekelasku lho.

Kazusa : Wah si Hikari mulai sombong nih.

Rika : Berikutnya untuk **sonia**, ini dah lanjut kok! Arigatou sudah review!

Suzune : Berikutnya yaitu **Audrey Naylon**, wah arigatou ne Onee-chan sudah mau bilang fic ini bagus! Dan ini sedah di-next nee-chan! Arigatou.

Karin & Kazune : Lho kok ada Suzune(kun) disini?

Suzune : Aku di panggil Hikari-nee chan! #nunjukHikari.

Hikari : lebih baik aku tutup chapter ini dari pada aku mati di pukulin Kazune dan Karin. (dalam hati)

Hikari : Nah Minna-sama saya minta pendapat kalian kepada fic saya ini!

Himeka : Jangan lupa beri sarannya juga ya!

ALL : SELAMAT MENIKMATI MINNA-SAMA! DAN HARAP REVIEW!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
